


Punishment

by Lljung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lljung/pseuds/Lljung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom needs to learn not to push the leader's limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic. Inspired by that iconic v app when yugyeom called jaebum Jaebum ah. Sigh.. That was a beautiful moment... 
> 
> Thank you so much for Rachel who helped me with grammar etc. She had bear with this yugbum smut when all she wants is yugbam lol.

Jaebum teases Yugyeom in the car, they sit side by side in the car, his right hand wandering around Yugyeom's thigh with occasional light brushes against his clothed member. The other members chat loudly, Yugyeom sometimes adding witty comments to distract himself from Jaebum’s hand.

Once they arrive at the dorm, Yugyeom and Jaebum go straight to Jaebum’s room, ignoring the knowing look members throwing at them. Jaebum pushes Yugyeom against the door once he closes it, kissing and sucking on his neck and collarbone.

He moves his right hand to cup Yugyeom's ass and squeezes hard. Yugyeom yelps at the sudden roughness. His lips search for Jaebum’s, but he's busy wetting his shirt around his nipples and sucking on them, making Yugyeom hisses and moan slightly loud. Satisfied with Yugyeom's reactions, Jaebum strips Yugyeom roughly, almost tearing his clothes.

One thing that Yugyeom realizes is that though they're already this far, Jaebum has not yet kissed him and Yugyeom yearns for it. Jaebum usually spoils him with kisses when they're alone. He's definitely in trouble now.

Once Yugyeom’s naked, Jaebum backs him to the bed. He gets on top of Yugyeom and starts kissing his neck, collarbone, chest, and all his sensitive spots. He plays with Yugyeom nipples, making him moan.

Yugyeom moves his hand to remove Jaebum’s shirt because now he's naked, but Jaebum hasn't lost even a single article of his clothing. It's not fair. Jaebum quickly stops his hand and gets up from the bed.

"No touching, Yugyeom!" he growled in his leader tone while standing and looking down at Yugyeom, sprawled naked on the bed.

Yugyeom felt shivers run down his spine.

"If you touch me then I’ll leave you here," he continued.

This is bad news for Yugyeom because his dick is already hard and he doesn't want blue balls. So he answers yes obediently and promises that he will be a good boy.

Jaebum seems satisfied with his answer because he removes his shirt and moves on top of Yugyeom again. He cups his dick with his hand, stroking lightly at first, teasing the tip of his dick occasionally while watching for Yugyeom's reaction.

Yugyeom tries to contain his moans when he remembers that the members are in the dorm. Jaebum loves the way Yugyeom bites his lips and squeezes his eyes in pleasure. He starts pumping rougher, stroking his dick and tugging it hard.

Jaebum knows how to make Yugyeom squirm and he knows Yugyeom isn’t going to last long. He fastens his hand around Yugyeom's dick and tugs even faster. Yugyeom is sobbing and squirming under him, trying to keep his hands off himself. It makes Jaebum's cock grow even harder. He can feel his pants tightening around his waist, but he’ll deal with it later. Good things come to those who wait.

Not long after, yugyeom archs his back beautifully and his mouth opens wide but no sound escaping his lips. His cum splatters over his hand, some on his stomach.

Without stopping or waiting for Yugyeom to come down from his high, Jaebum starts prepping Yugyeom’s hole. Using his cum as lube, his first finger entering him easily. He’s still stretched from their sex last night.

He crooks it a little, making Yugyeom whine and beg him for him to stop, still sensitive from his release. However, Jaebum is not one to be ordered around easily. He ignores him and pushes in a second finger.

Yugyeom knows this is his punishment so he just holds onto the head of Jaebum’s bed, but he can’t help moaning when Jaebum starts scissoring and fucking his asshole with his fingers, barely brushing the sensitive bundle of nerves. What a tease.

Yugyeom desperately wants to move his ass back to fuck himself on the leader’s fingers, but Jaebum holds his hip still. He pushes in a third finger, moving slowly until Yugyeom’s hole is stretched good and ready for his dick, or as much as it can be without lube.

Jaebum positions his dick against Yugyeom’s hole and pushes in slowly. Yugyeom groans at the fullness in his ass but Jaebum immediately starts fucking him fast and hard. When Jaebum’s dick hits his prostate, Yugyeom loses his self-control and lets out a loud moan, head thrashing left and right. Jaebum can't help but smirk, knowing the other members will definitely be able to hear it.

They don’t normally have rough sex but Jaebum knows Yugyeom enjoys it just as much as he does. He just don’t like when he has to deal with a little limping and the fact that he can’t dance as much as he wants after. This is his punishment after all and at least Yugyeom will think twice before calling him informally in front of their fans. As much as he secretly likes it, they can’t risk having their relationship being revealed to the rest of the world.

Yugyeom whines and moans as if he can’t decide if it hurts or if it’s too good. He gets louder with every hard thrust of Jaebum’s hips. Watching Yugyeom’s face contorted with pleasure, Jaebum feels like he’s going to cum soon, so he leans down and kisses Yugyeom. Yugyeom accepts it hungrily, but Jaebum is thrusting so fast they can’t keep kissing anymore.

Yugyeom’s moans are getting louder and louder, until he’s begging Jaebum to stop because the feeling is so overwhelming. Although he’s hard, it’s painful. He just came before this, but he’s already close to another release. With long whine, he comes dry.

Jaebum quickly follows, filling up his hole with his own cum. He loves the sight before him. He can feel Jaebum peppering him with light kisses, but Yugyeom feels so tired and spent he can’t keep his eyes open.

“Next time, think twice before calling me Jaebum-ah in front of the others," he whispers to Yugyeom, who had already drifted off.


End file.
